The One Who Saved Me From The Dark
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy Biersack is the outcast. Stuck at the bottom of the food heap, he's in love with the school Quarterback, Ashley Purdy. Ashley is the school's Quarterback. Everyone loves him, and the judgmental people who make Andy's life hell, turn a blind eye to Ashley's bisexuality. What they don't know is that Ashley loves Andy, and is determined to save Andy from the dark. - Andley


**_The One Who Saved Me From The Dark_**

* * *

**Author:_ ShininStarzz_**  
**Pairing: _Andley_**  
**Prompt: _Andy Biersack is the outcast. Stuck at the bottom of the food heap, he's in love with the school Quarterback, Ashley Purdy._**

_**Ashley is the school's Quarterback. Everyone loves him, and the judgmental people who make Andy's life hell, turn a blind eye to Ashley's bisexuality. What they don't know is that Ashley loves Andy, and is determined to save Andy from the dark.**_  
**Warning: _This will contain gay sex._**  
**Disclaimer: _I don't own Andy, Ashley, or any other famous person who may or may not appear._**

* * *

**Enjoy guys!**  
**-Kat xo**

* * *

_-Andy-_

I flew to the floor, groaning in pain as I felt my nose crack. _Shit, I hope it's not broke._ All around I hear the laughs of my peers, the taunting, the teasing. I was used to it. I was the outcast, after all. All because I was gay. They didn't care that I was 'emo' or whatever, it was 'cause I like guys that they acted as if they were delivering me from evil.  
"Look, the fag's gonna cry!"  
I blinked, refusing to let the tears fall. I stood up, picking up my bag and the two books that fell out, which only fuelled further taunting.  
"Aw, look, the fag's trying to be strong!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Go fuck yourself, Adam." I mumbled.  
Adam Davidson, one of the running back's and my biggest tormentor growled. "What?"  
"Maybe you didn't hear me?" I shot back. "I said go fuck yourself!"  
He growled again. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and getting kicks to my body. I whimpered as softly and as quietly as I could, but they heard.  
"Adam, the fag's in pain." Snarled Jason Reeves.  
Adam just laughed.  
"Oi!" I heard a yell. "What to you think you're doing?"  
I whimpered again. I knew that voice. That voice belonged to Ashley Purdy, the quarterback, the guy I loved. _Why is he helping me?_

* * *

_-Ashley-_

"Oi!" I yelled. "What to you think you're doing?"  
Adam, Jason and Mark spun around to face me. They were beating Andy Biersack up. Again.  
"Hey Ash." Adam laughed.  
"What the hell, man? You're beating Andy up and you casually say _'Hey'_ like I'm seeing you at practice? What the fuck is wrong with you? With _all_ of you?!"  
"C'mon, man, the guy's a faggot-"  
"Adam, you really think _that_ is gonna work? You know I'm bi, you idiot! Get out of here!"  
"C'mon guys, let's go." The left with one last disgusted look my way. _Cunts._  
I rushed to where Andy was crumpled on the floor.  
"Hey," I said softly. "Andy, can you hear me?"  
"A-Ashley...?" He cracked an eye open.  
"Yeah, Andy, it's me."  
"Why... Why are you helping me?"  
"I help people who need it."  
Andy laughed softly. "My... Batman..." He wheezed.  
I smiled softly. Of course he'd called me Batman.  
"C'mere." I said, helping him sit up. "Andy, can you stand?"  
"Y-yeah." He slowly stood, wincing slightly.  
I picked up his fallen stuff and put it back in his bag, which was - wait for it - a Batman backpack.  
I put my arm around his shoulders. "School's out, and I know you got the bus today, so let me drive you home?"  
"Yeah." Andy nodded. "Thanks, Ash."  
I smiled.

* * *

_**-Time Lapse-**  
_

* * *

When we got to Andy's his parent's were out.  
"So... It's just us then?"  
"Huh?"  
"I was hoping I could hang out here for a while. Things at home aren't exactly great at the moment."  
"Oh." Andy said. "Yeah, y-you can stay if you want." He smiled at me. "Wanna drink?"  
"Sure."  
"'Kay." He pulled me into a nice looking kitchen, grabbing two Cokes, and then dragged me upstairs to his room.  
"Nice." I said, sitting on his (you guessed it) Batman bedspread. His walls were adorned with posters - a lot of them KISS and Mötley Crüe.  
"You think?"  
"Dude, KISS are amazing." I smiled brightly.  
"I know!" He giggled. _God, he's so cute._ I love him, I really do.  
I stood up and walked over to where Andy sat. He looked up at me, those blue eyes sparkling with curious innocence. "A-Ash?"  
I smiled, placing my hands on his hips. "You're so beautiful, Andy."  
His eyes widened. "Ashley..."  
"I love you." I leant in and kiss him. His lips felt so good, so _soft._ I pushed my tongue in, mapping out his mouth, tasting his unique flavour. He pulled away, crying softly.  
"Andy? Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Don't!" He sobbed. "Don't call me _'Honey'_, don't tell me you love me, you don't mean it! It's all just a big joke!"  
"Andy," I pulled him into a hug. "Honey, this isn't a joke, I promise. I love you, I have for so long, I want to be with you, Andy. I want you so much." I kissed his head.  
"You really do love me?' He whispered.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"I love you too, Ash."  
"Andy, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I will." He smiled, pecking my cheek.  
I smiled. I lifted Andy's chin up and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and soon we were panting in want.  
"Ash. Please... M-make love to me..."  
"Are you sure?"  
Andy nodded. "I want you. Please."  
"Okay, baby." I kissed his head.  
We undressed slowly, mapping out each other's bodies. We touched, we kissed, we moaned.  
"Andy... Are you sure?" I motioned to my downstairs area.  
Andy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I trust you."  
I smiled, kissing softly. "I'll be as gentle as I can."  
I forced my tongue into his mouth as I stuck a finger in his arse. He moaned softly, so I added another, pumping slowly. I stretched and pumped, and I eventually found his prostate. As my fingers brushed it softly, he let out a whorish moan, arching his back.  
"Ashley, _please!_"  
I picked up my jeans and pulled out a condom from my back pocket. I opened the packet and rolled the condom onto my dick.  
"Ready, baby?"  
He nodded, smiling.  
I spread his legs again, pushing in softly. I moaned in pleasure when I was fully in. I looked down to see Andy wincing, and I kissed him softly.  
"Ash... M-move."  
I pulled out and pushed in. Andy moaned at the sensation. _Pull, push, out, in, pull, push, out, in._  
"You like that, baby?" I thrusted harder, finding his prostate.  
_"Ashley!"_  
"Baby, your moans are so sexy." I breathed.  
"Ash... Please... F-faster."  
I obligied. I thrusted harder and faster, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The moans and whimpers that fell from Andy's mouth were delightful. _It's always the quiet ones._  
"Ash! Ash, I-"  
"Cum for me baby." I bit his ear.  
"Oh, Ash. _Oh!_" He moaned, his cum hitting his chest, which I instantly licked away.  
I thrusted even more, nearing my release. "Andy..." I moaned, spilling my load into the condom.  
I pulled out, discarding the condom. I climbed into the bed, pulling Andy into my arms. He curled up in my arms, resting his head on my chest.  
"I love you, Ash." He smiled up at me.  
"I love you too, Andy." I lent down and kissed him. "I promise I'll save you from the dark, baby."

* * *

**I wrote this for _Porcelain-Panic_ on Mibba and then forgot to upload it here! Dx**  
**Anywhore, I hope you liked it! ^.^**  
**-Kat xo**


End file.
